When Weasleys Go Bad The Story of Blake Weasley
by Magga23
Summary: Son of Bill Weasley, blake, is like no other Weasleys. Blake has a hint of evil in him.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue   
  
"Blake Arthur Weasley, why aren't you down here yet?" Brittany yelled up to her son. " I am sick of you making your father late."   
"Back off. I am coming." Blake sassed to his Mum.   
"don't you dare back talk to me. Get your ass down here before I have to physically bring you down here myself."   
"Like you could." Blake mouthed to himself but only replied with a, "yes ma'am."   
"Tell me again why I have to go to Gringotts with father this time."   
"I've told you several times, you need to help him get all of his stuff from his desk. Everything must come back here. You'll be going to a new school and we are moving to London."   
"Ah, mum. why do we have to move?"   
Blake was soon to be entering his 4th year but this time it was in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. He'd have to make new friends and practically restart his social life.   
"C 'mon Blake, we need to hurry if we'll make our flight." Bill said hastily to his 14 year old son.   
Blake pushed his gorgeous black hair behind his ear and grabbed a few boxes off the floor in his dad's office.   
"Why do we have to move." Blake whined over again.   
"For a better house, more money, a better school for you." Bill answered firmly.   
Blake just shook his head in a disappointed way. He had been very popular at his school in Egypt. Head in his classes and one of the best looking. Blake's eyes were pure blue as they were sharp and stunning. Over the summer Blake had grown from a short bush to a towering tree standing almost six foot.   
They arrived back at their soon to be vacant apartment and Blake had enough time to say one final good bye to his old life. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One   
  
Blake walked alone into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Are you sure that I just run into it?" He asked his dad.   
"Yes, I did this when I was a boy." Bill replied.   
"All right then." Blake said with a loud sigh before he sprinted into the barrier, "Here goes nothing."   
With a flash Blake was in a new world, one that seemed oh so familiar, the Wizardry World. Bill and Brittany came onto the platform right after Blake had.   
"Oy, the memories." Bill chanted, "here," he explained, " is where Percy threw up on his first day at Hogwarts." Then he bumped into someone. "Speaking of the devil. Percy, How 'ave you been little brother."   
Bill gave Percy a big squeeze of joy and lifted him off his feet. "I'm doing well." Percy gasped "How has Egypt treated you Bill?"   
"Gave me a nice tan, eh? but you Percy, you're still white as a ghost. by the looks of you, you'd think you've lived in Antartica all your life."   
"What brings you here Bill?"   
"Taking young blake here to the Hogwarts express. You?" Bill said as he patted Blake's back.   
"Oh, bringing Pete here back for yet another year at Hogwarts. He's a 2nd year and just like his dad, if I do say so myself."   
"You were always one to brag."   
"Not to intrude on this brotherly meeting but we don't want our kids here to miss the train now do we?" Brittany interuppted.   
"Right you are dear. See you later Perce." Bill called back to his brother.   
"That's Percy." he corrected.   
Blake found himself an empty compartment and sat onto the seat nearest the window.   
"This is much more greener that Eygpt." he whispered silently to himself.   
"Oh, so that's where you're from." A voice from behind him commented.   
In stepped a young woman not even five and one half feet tall. Her silky blonde hair shimmered from its roots all the way to the end which neared her knees. The most stunning gray eyes occupied her face as did the most unreadable expression. She was chewing on a wad a gum at a steady pace so about ever half second you could hear a comp.   
"Well, are you just gonna stare or are you gonna introduce yourself?" She asked in a irritated tone.   
"I don't need to explain myself to a girl as yourself." Blake snapped.   
"Aww, didn't your mummy teach you manners little boy?"   
"Who are you?"   
"My name is Trixie," She said as she plopped onto one of the comartment seats, "and who are you deary?"   
"Blake Weasley, but that isn't any of your concern. What makes you think I'll let you sit here?"   
"Well, Blakey, this is the only compartment left that isn't full. Did you say you were a Weasley?"   
"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?"   
"You don't have red hair like all the Weasley's I know. Want me to list them? There are so many here."   
"Be my guest."   
"Let's see, Pete, Francis, Gregory, Gillian, Casey, Ronda. Oh I could go on, but they are all the same, Gryffindors and red heads."   
"I'm nothing like them I assure you that much."   
"What makes you so sure, Weasley? You didn't even know that you had relatives here."   
"Just you wait."  
"So what house are you in?" Blake asked for a little small talk.   
"Huh?" Trixie mumbled.   
"Well you said all Weasleys are in Gryffindor. What is that some sort of clique?"   
"Well, there are four houses at Hogwarts that you are sorted into, Gryffindor, hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the house I am in, Slytherin. All the houses have their reputations. Most Gryffindors are goody-goodies, Ravenclaws are the brainiacs, hufflepuffs are just plain losers, and Slytherin is where your typical baddies fit in."   
"So, what your saying is that you are a wild child huh? Sounds like fun."   
"How old are you kid?"   
"14, you?"   
"Same. Which house do you think you'll fit into? probably Gryffindor like all Weasleys?"   
"Slytherin sounds like my kind of house. The fact that you're in there also makes the house sound better."   
"Ah, the little boy thinks he is romantic."   
"You haven't seen anything."   
"Don't you have a girlfriend in your old school?"   
"No."   
"Poor ba-"   
"I had about three."   
"Player are you? We'll see about that."   
"I'm sure we will."   
"I suppose you have your Hogwarts robes, correct?" Trixie asked while standing up to grab her robes out of her trunk with her hair swaying back and forth.   
"I got everything needed on the list I received, so yes."   
"Well we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon so you need to put them on. I'll go into a different compartment whist you change."   
"You know Trixie, you don't seem that bad."   
"ah, I'm offended. If I were you I wouldn't be going around calling Slytherins good. Unless you want to find yourself in the hospital wing."   
"Is that a warning?"   
"No, Weasley, that is a threat." 


End file.
